


Art

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [302]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Little Sammy's earned a spanking. Instead of excepting his fait he desides hiding is the best option. John is not amused (but please no abusive john! He's my bb!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

Sam never  _meant_  to color on the walls. It just sort of…happened.

After Sam finished his masterpiece, he went to his duffel bag, opening it as well as he could, so he could find a book he liked to read.

John was in the bathroom with Dean, giving him some band-aids for the booboos on his knees.

Sam heard the door open and he was about to emerge from around the bed, when John yelled for Sam.

“Sammy? What on earth did you do to the walls?”

Sam’s eyes grew wide, and he quickly ducked and hid under the bed, watching John’s feet. Dean followed after him, and John planted him on the couch.

“Sam?” John called. Sam hid his face in his  hands, stilling under the motel bed.

“Daddy? Where did Sammy go?” Dean asked.

“Hiding, I think.” John replied. John started walking around the room, looking in different areas.

Sam peered through his fingers and saw John move by the beds. He moved around the first one, then moved around the second one, seeing the partly open duffel.

“Sam…” John said. Sam watched John kneel and peer under the bed. “Out Sam.”

“Sorry Daddy.” Sam whimpered.

“I believe you. But out.” John said. Sam crawled out and looked up at John with big puppy dog eyes. John sat down on the edge of the bed, and Sam’s lower lip pouted out, eyes already growing watery.

“You do not hide from Daddy. And you do not draw on walls, Sam.” John said, lifting his youngest and placing him over his lap.

“No!” Sam cried. “No!” The waterworks started, but John stayed firm, refusing to be fazed by Sam.

His hand came down a total of four times on Sam’s rear end, and Sam cried, even though John wasn’t that hard.

“No drawing on walls and no hiding when you’ve been bad Sammy.” John said.

He lifted Sam up and looked at his crying child, now letting the comfort come out.

John held his son, and rubbed Sam’s back.

“That was a bad thing you did, Sammy.” John said softly.

“Sorry, Daddy. No more bad.” Sam said.

“No more bad? Alright, buddy.” John nodded. “It’ll be OK. It’s OK, Sammy.”

The cries and sobs soon became hiccups and shaky breaths and John sighed, looking at the wall.

“We’ll need to fix the wall though. Pretty sure that the motel people won’t be pleased to see a drawing on wall.”

“Picture bad Daddy?” Sam asked.

“The picture itself isn’t bad, Sammy. Just where you put it.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. We’ll deal with it though, OK?”

“OK.” Sam nodded. John wiped away the tears and snot from Sam’s face, and started at him, with a soft expression.

“Now what were you doing in the duffel, Sam?”

“Book!” Sam said.

“Reading a book. You can do that.” John nodded. “Come on Dean. How ‘bout the three of us read something?”

Dean came over and John pulled out a book, letting Dean join them on the bed, and John read out to them.


End file.
